My boy in Pink HighTops Now A Drabble Collection
by Golden Dragon Girl
Summary: Sora recieved a present. Inside was a box was a pair of pink hig-tops. Now, he wonders who sent them. This is now going to be a collection of drabbles. So, this will update more often now.


**Just a small One-shot. Love Sora and Riku. lol, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The sun began to set over the ocean, painting the water and beach a warm pink. In a curved tree, sat a boy holding a start shaped fruit. The boy who sat there; his name was Sora.

Sora POV

I was home. I've missed my small island. My friends are back again. Even my new friends stay here. Yet, I still feel alone. I've held the paopu fruit in my hands. I used to hope I could share it with Kari, but now, I don't even know. My brain hurts to much to even try and think. I just stared at the setting sun, waiting for the cool night.

"Sora!" A voice called, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Axel walking my way. He was still dressed in his normal black robe. He was carrying a wrapped box.

"Delivery for Sora!" Axel smirked as I climbed down the tree. I scowled as I took the present. There was no card at all. I shrugged and opened it.

Inside, sat a pair of pink high tops. Axel almost busted a gut laughing at me. I blushed, but took out the shoes. My yellow ones were old. And I never had an issues with pink. I slid my old shoes off and put my new ones on They were a bit big and I didn't tie the laces up.

"I wonder who there from?" I wondered out loud.

"Check the card smart on." Axel teased, pulling a small card from the bottom of the box.

"Shut up. Give me the card." I growled, snatching the card from Axel. The older boy just shrugged and walked back towards the islands huge tree house. I flipped the card over and found neat cursive writing.

_Sora,_

_Your old shoes were a little grungy._

_And I want you to be my boy in pink high-tops._

_-H.R_ I tilted my head. 'H.R? Who's that?' I thought, for no one had those initials. I walked to the tree house, in search of Kari. I stuffed the card in my back pocket. 'Maybe Kari will know.' I wondered, walking up the ramp and colliding into the person I was searching for.

"I'm sorry, Sora! I didn't see you there!" Kari apologized at super speed, lending a hand to help me up. I smiled and she blushed.

"Its okay. Hey, Kari, can you tell me who wrote this? I got it in a gift." I asked, handing her the card. She seemed to studying it for a moment.

"Well, it looks like Rikus hand writing. And Riku is the only one here with a R in his name right now." She told me, referring to Roxas, who was in hiding.

"Thanks, well, I'm going to go find Riku. Thanks again Kai!" I called as I ran up the ramp to find Riku. I ran quickly, the light beginning to wane. I was so pitched forward as I tripped over my un-tied laces. My arms flared everywhere, trying to regain my balance.

I felt myself hit a solid body. I didn't know who, but they caught me and helped me regain my balance.

"Careful there, shrimp." Riku mock fully scolded me, helping me stand up.

"Thanks Riku. Hey, by the way, did you send this?" I asked, handing him the card. He stiffened as he read the card. I frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Riku, yo, what's up? Did you send me the high-tops?" I asked, trying to fid some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, I did." He said quietly, I almost didn't hear him. I smiled, happy to know he did.

"Thank god! I thought for a moment, Axel was screwing with me." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, for Riku laughed, shaking his head.

"That boy wouldn't be classy enough to do that." Riku said, laughing softly. I smiled, and gave a startled squeak when Riku pulled me to him.

"So, will you be my boy in the pink high-tops?" He asked, looking at me. I blushed, but pushed myself on my toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I laughed, as he gave me a huge grin.

"You will always be my boy in pink high-tops." He whispered before leaning down and giving me another kiss, just as the final rays of light faded.

* * *

**Well, it's short. Never said it be long. But, i was just bored. R&R for cookies!**


End file.
